Dos Vidas Contigo
by wendy kou
Summary: Serena busaca a su amado, al encontrarlo se da cuenta que el la ha olvidado y ahora esta con otra mujer, Seiya trata de recordar quien es esa mujer de hermosos ojos que lo ha encantado.
1. Prologo

_PROLOGO_

_Hay momentos en la vida en que tomas decisiones precipitadas y algunas veces actúas demasiado tarde, en esta etapa de mi vida no sé si es demasiado precipitado o demasiado tarde, pero siento que el momento de actuar a llegado, no puedo esperar más, sería imposible seguir esperando._

**-¿Estás segura?-**_ Pregunto un anciano con rostro muy dulce a la joven que se encontraba parada frente a él._

**-¡Si abuelo!, la guerra termino hace mucho**_ – dijo la joven, que en este momento de su vida estaba determinada en hacer lo que su corazón le mandaba._

**-Pero no hay noticias de él, jamás encontraron su cuerpo en ese Avión**_ – dijo el anciano muy preocupado, pero ninguna mirada dulce, ninguna palabra fuerte aria que serena Tsukino desistiera de la decisión ya tomada._

**-Exacto, eso es lo que me mantiene viva, si jamás encontraron su cuerpo es porque él está vivo**_ – dijo serena mientras terminaba de empacar la ultima maleta que quedaba._

**-Estás segura, de buscarlos por todo los rincones de esta tierra**_ – pregunto él mientras le pasaba un suéter de lana para que lo empacara._

**-Sí, se que le aun vive, en mis sueños me lo dice, además será capaz de buscarlo en el mismo infierno si es posible**_._

**-Te quiero serena, Seiya es mi nieto y lo amo, pero si es lo que necesitas para****conocer la verdad, te apoyo.**_ – dijo el anciano plantando un beso sobre la frente de serena._

**-Gracias abuelo, veras que lo encontrare, y regresare tomada de su mano y bailaremos y festejaremos su regreso**_ – dijo serena y termino de empacar las maletas._

**Espero serena, espero que lo encuentres**_. – dijo por último el anciano, el abuelo de Seiya tenía las esperanzas puestas en serena, el estaba seguro que si estaba vivo ella lo encontraría._

_La esperanza es lo que mure de último en una batalla y esta vez no sería la acepción._


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Naoko, yo solo los usos para aquellas personas que les gusta leer sobre mi pareja favorita, Seiya y Serena.

CAPITULO I

LA BÚSQUEDA

**Salí de la granja donde el abuelo, Seiya y yo vivíamos, donde pasamos muchos momentos felices, tome un poco de ropa del closet y me aventure a buscar a mi querido esposo, el se fue a luchar por la libertad y jamás regreso, el avión que piloteaba fue atacado por aviones enemigos y se estrello, pero a partir de ese momento lo que me mantiene con vida es que jamás encontraron el cuerpo.**

**Me subí al automóvil, mi plan es buscar primero en los lugares que quedan de paso hacia donde la guerra se libro.**

**Llegue a el primer lugar un pueblo pequeño, de gente amable y armoniosa, nadie había visto al hombre de la fotografía que mostré, en el siguiente pueblo, en el siguiente y en el siguiente paso lo mismo, nadie jamás lo había visto, ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo, me pasaba semanas en cada pueblo, hacia amistades con la gente pero ni aun así podían ayudarme.**

**En el primer pueblo conocí a una doctora mundialmente reconocida su nombre… Amy Mizuno era una mujer dedicada, al igual que yo, ella se aventuraba a los lugares más alejados de la civilización para ayudar a los más necesitados, la diferencia ella buscaba ayudar, yo buscaba a la persona amada, en el siguiente pueblo conocí a la mejor chef de todo el mundo, si que era famosísima Lita Kino, sus comidas eran exquisitas, fu familia vivía en este lugar y ella venia para las vacaciones de visita, trabajaba en Francia en un restauran de 5 estrellas, su casa me albergo durante toda una semana, creo que en esa semana subí 5 kilos pues las comidas era deliciosas. **

**Ambas me ayudaron mucho en mi búsqueda, pero no encontramos nada, en el siguiente pueblo conocí a una chica modelo, modela ropa interior muy fina y de alta costura Rei Hino fue una buena amiga, pero aun así, aun no encontraba a mi querido esposo, el abuelo de Seiya depositaba el dinero que me hacía falta para la búsqueda, pero hasta entonces todo era en vano, quizá fue el destino el que hizo que mi automóvil se arruinara cerca de un pueblo pequeño, eran muy pocas familias y cada una con su historia, el automóvil se quedo cerca de una cafetería, así que aprovecharía a desayunar, entre a la cafetería, había poca gente y era de esperarse que todos se conocieran, se notaba la diferencia, sabían que yo no era de ese lugar, mi rompa y mi forma de vestir eran diferente, pero eso no les quitaba su buena forma de tratar a las persona.**

**- ¡pase adelante, le podemos servir algo señorita, mi nombre es Sepsuna! –dijo una mujer como de unos 28 años, con una mirada misteriosa y muy amable.**

**- hola, ¿usted no es de por aquí verdad?... mi nombre es Haruka – dijo un joven quizá de unos 25 años, muy simpático y sonriente.**

**-¡Hola!, buenos días, es que mi auto se descompuso y necesito un mecánico… Mucho gusto mi nombre es serán Tsukino—dije ante las miradas interrogatorios de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar**

**-¿ya desayuno? – pregunto Haruka.**

**-no aun no, pero… - intente decir pero fui interrumpida por la amable interrupción de Sepsuna.**

**-tome asiento, ¿qué le sirvo? – dijo señalándome un banco cerca de la barra.**

**-me urge un mecánico, mi auto… - intente de nuevo convencerlos de que era urgente mi petición, pero fui interrumpida de nuevo.**

**-no creo que una persona hambrienta pueda manejar hasta el siguiente pueblo, además Jasón revisara su automóvil, mi nombre es Michiru –dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina que estaba sentada junto al chico simpático y era sumamente bella.**

**-¿quién es Jasón? – pregunte**

**Señalaron una mesa a la cual voltee a ver, pero no había nadie, me sorprendí por que esperaba ver al mecánico, no quería perder mucho tiempo en este lugar y estas personas no me dejarían ir hambrienta.**

**-¿¡no veo a nadie! –les dije y sonreí.**

**-¡es… porque no hay nadie! – menciono un tanto en tono burlesco Michiru.**

**-creo que ya se fue, así es él, desaparece sin darnos cuenta, ¡toma come! –insistió Sepsuna.**

**La dueña del lugar sirvió mi desayuno, se veía bien, pero en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, todos lo saludaron y sonrieron así que voltea ver, mi mirada se poso en el, mi cuerpo se estremeció, las palabras no salían de mi boca, vi que él me vio pero no se inmuto ni dio señales de conocerme, no sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se desplomo cayendo en los brazos de Haruka el cual me sostuvo fuertemente.**

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se que el primer capítulo es corto, pero los segundos serán más largos jaja se los prometo, creo que el alimento del escritor son sus lectores, gracias amigas.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por sus comentarios niñas queridas!**_

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_La dueña del lugar sirvió mi desayuno, se veía bien, pero en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, todos lo saludaron y sonrieron así voltea ver, mi mirada se poso en el, mi cuerpo se estremeció, las palabras no salían de mi boca, vi que él me vio pero no se inmuto ni dio señales de conocerme, no sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se aguado cayendo en los brazos de Haruka el cual me sostuvo fuertemente._

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**-El hambre la está matando señorita, es mejor que desayune**__ –la dueña de la cafetería me trataba con tanta amabilidad, aunque no era mucha la diferencia de edad, me trataban como si yo fuera diferente a ellos._

**-Gracias**_ –susurre colocando una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza y la otra sobre la barra._

**-Jasón, la señorita desea que le revise su automóvil**_. –grito Michiru desde su asiento mientras él me veía sin ningún interés._

**-¡Claro! ¿Dónde está?**_ –pregunto rápidamente, mientras caminaba hacia afuera._

_Su pregunta iba dirigida a mí, las palabras no salían de mi boca, aun estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo esperando por él, buscándolo y el día que menos lo espero aparece frente a mí y su reacción es fingir no reconocerme, que le pasa, llevo tiempo muriendo por este reencuentro._

**-Serena, ¿estás bien?**_ – indago Haruka_

**-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?**_—regreso hacia mí, mi voz, mis ojos, mi ser no podía creerlo, lo había encontrado, por fin lo había encontrado, quería llorar, reír, saltar de alegría, pero aunque el se aproximo hacia mí, sus ojos no me veían como la última vez._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**¡Te amo bombo!**__ –Seiya posaba sus manos sobre mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él._

_**¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte!**__ –me aferre a su fuerte y duro pecho._

**No pasara, además en esta vida y en la otra estaré contigo mi dulce bombón**_ –me acaricio con sus cálidas manos mi rostro._

**Seiya, te amo, no lo olvides**_ –quería que supiera que siempre estaría esperando_

**Nunca lo hare… pero si eso para, recuerda que en mis dos vidas estaré contigo**_ –Seiya prometió amarme no importando como, nos besamos, aquel fue un beso cálido, tierno y apasionado._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**-Señorita –**_repitió la misma dulce y cálida voz que me decía te amo._

**-¡Sí!... todo bien gracias, el auto está afuera**_ –Señale_

**-¡Claro!**_ –dijo y sonrió, esa sonrisa que noche tras noche me regalaba._

_Salió de la cafetería, inmediatamente salí tras él, vi como los ojos de Sepsuna, Haruka y Michiru me observaban como si fuera una cosa rara, pero eso era lo de menos, lo mejor de todo era que lo había encontrado, había encontrado a mi Seiya._

**-Necesito las llaves**_ –dijo abriendo el capo._

**-¡Oh! si claro, están dentro**_ -dije mientras yo permanecía parada frente a la puerta de la cafetería._

**-Bien**_ –indicó y camino hacia dentro del auto._

_Reviso el automóvil y lo hizo caminar, era muy bueno siendo mecánico, le encanta reparar aviones, es lo que hacíamos en la granja, recuerdo que me sentaba a ver como reparaba su avión favorito y cuando me necesitaba para pasarle alguna herramienta me apresuraba a entregársela._

**-Tendrá que llevarlo donde Taiky, ya que el auto no llegara al siguiente pueblo en este estado, necesita algunos repuestos nuevos, Taiky lo dejara como nuevo es el mejor mecánico **_–explicó mientras limpia sus manos llenas de grasa._

**- ¿Usted es de por aquí?**_ –pregunte, aun no entendía el porqué no me reconocía pero quise hablar con él, como en los viejos tiempos._

**-Si **_–indicó mientras caminaba hacia su automovil._

**-¿No tiene usted un taller para autos?**_ –pregunte, ya que si tenía llevaría mi auto, así pasaría más tiempo con él y terminaría de entender porque finge no reconocerme._

**-No, me dedico a repartir pedidos en avión, bueno es lo que iniciaremos a hacer con un amigo, será nuestro negocio.**_ –explicó él con su sonrisa triunfante, esa que lo caracterizaba._

**-¡Qué bien!, ¿tienen un hangar?**_ – quería saber todo sobre él, todo de su nueva vida, además demostrarle que sabía sobre el tema._

**-Sí, esta a las afueras del pueblo, cuando quiera pude ir a visitarnos**_ –indicó mientras terminaba de subir a su auto, que bien me invito eso fue lo mejor que había escuchado hasta ese momento._

**-¡Gracias!**_ –dije meciendo mi mano, ya que él había partido._

_Seiya se fue, aunque claro responde al nombre de Jasón, no me reconoce y no veo la chispa de amor que tenía cuando partió a la guerra, rápidamente entre a la cafetería de nuevo, aun Haruka y Michiru estaban desayunando, Sepsuna recalentó mi desayuno y termine de desayunar. Claro con una idea en la cabeza al ver el rotulo que tenia Sepsuna en la ventana, el cual decía "se necesita mesera"._

**-¡Disculpen!, ¡¿pueden decirme dónde puedo pasar la noche?**_—pregunte emocionada._

**-¿No quedo bien el automóvil?**_—pregunto Sepsuna un tanto extrañada, con el cambio de idea._

**-No, tengo que llevarlo donde Taiky, Jasón dice que le faltan algunos repuestos **_–espero que creyeran mi cara de mala fortuna, pues en este momento solo quiero llamar al abuelo y reír hasta llorar._

**-Mi hermana Rini tiene una casa de huéspedes allí podrás pasar la noche**_ –indico Michiru._

**-Gracias**_ –en realidad solo esa palabra no podía demostrar mi gran agradecimiento, pero no podía decir más, no sabía que había pasado y no quería ocasionar ningún problema._

_Michiru me llevo donde su hermana, una mujer muy solitaria y amable, pero se metía en su biblioteca y nadie la sacaba de allí, pedí prestado el teléfono y llame realice las llamadas que tenía que hacer._

**-¡Lo dices en serio! no sabes cuanta alegría me da**_ –la voz de felicidad del abuelo se hacía notar._

**¡Sí, quiero quedarme aquí!**_ –quizá la idea no le gusto, el silencio de hizo prolongado_

**-¿Será buena idea?**_ –el silencio se rompió con la pregunta del abuelo, quizá no, quizá si era buena idea, pero no entraría en dilemas._

**-Quiero que hablemos mañana, abuelo hice una cita con el doctor Tomoe, mañana nos recibirá **_–le explicaría lo que el doctor me explico._

_**Flashback**_

**-Doctor Tomoe, es un placer saludarlo, le habla Serena de Kou**_ –al llegar a la casa de alquiler rápidamente llame al doctor de la familia._

**-Hola querida Serena, en que puedo ayudarte**_ –el doctor Tomoe nos conoce desde que éramos unos adolecentes._

**-Encontré a Seiya doctor**_ –no pude esperar a darle la noticia, los saludos y todo el protocolo de la educación se me había olvidad._

**-Hablas en serio**_ –el doctor se sorprendió al igual que yo_

**-Pero… **_–claro__como siempre había un pero en todo verdad._

**-Que pasa Serena**_ –el doctor pregunto preocupado_

**-No me reconoció al verme**_ –mi vos se quebró al recordar el reencuentro_

**-mmm… seguramente sufrió pérdida de memoria en el accidente**_ –el doctor Tomoe era un especialista en el campo_

_**-¿Usted cree?**__ –dude sobre su teoría, pero desde el principio también lo había creído._

**-Sería la única explicación posible**_ –deducir el doctor_

**-El abuelo y yo llegaremos a verlo mañana**_ –indique _

**-Me alegro, aquí los espero Serena**_ –_

**-Gracia **_- _

**-Hasta mañana**_ –la conversación termino, inmediatamente llame al abuelo para darle la buenas nuevas._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Está bien te espero**_ –aunque su voz no era tan animosa como creí, mi estado de ánimo no podía cambiar._

_La luz entro por aquella cristalizada ventana, un pueblo pequeño con una vista majestuosa hacia los verdes prados que lo radiaban, me levante de la cama y introducid rápidamente a la ducha, tenía que partir lo más pronto posible, ayer en cuanto termine de hablar con el abuelo fui hasta el taller de Taiky por cierto un hombre alto y de ojos muy dulces, para mi buena suerte tenia alquiler de automóviles, así que alquile el más veloz para poder llegar rápido al encuentro con el abuelo en el consultorio del doctor Tomoe._

**-Pero doctor, ¿qué podemos hacer?**_ –teníamos mas de una hora de hablar de lo mismo, el abuelo ya se había desesperado, el abuelo de Seiya era un hombre corpulento, en buen estado físico, a pesar de su edad se veía bastante joven, aunque parecía un hombre duro, su mirada era dulce, Seiya su único nieto tenia los mismo ojos azules como el mar._

**-Nada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, la cuestión de la perdida de la memoria es muy complicada, no hay dos casos idénticos, algunos recuperan sus recuerdos… otros jamás lo hacen**_ –esas palabras eran como puñales clavándose en mi corazón_

**-¿Pero cree que si estamos cerca, el logre recordarnos?**_ –esperaba esa respuesta, era la pregunta que toda la noche paso agobiándome_

**-Es mejor dejarlo vivir su nueva vida, no sabemos que podría suceder**_ –no, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero mi decisión no cambiaria_

**-¡Como dice eso!, ¡es mi único nieto y el esposo de Serena!, ¡ella y yo jamás podremos dejarlo así como así!, ¡tiene que haber una solución!**_ –el abuelo se altero, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salid_

**-No lo dudo pero si lo sacan de su ambiente en este momento puede sufrir algún colapso y eso empeoraría todo**_ –no desconfiamos de las palabras del doctor, pero no podíamos rendirnos ahora que Seiya había regresado a nuestras vidas._

**Me iré a vivir a ese lugar, hasta que el me recuerde**_ –mi mirada era determinante, el abuelo sin voltear a ver giro el picaporte de la puerta y salió del lugar._

**No sé qué decirle señora Kou, pero quizá el amor logre romper toda barrera**_ –una nueva esperanza, el amor_

_Con esa idea me despedí del abuelo, le dije que confiara que Seiya pronto regresaría, subí de nuevo al auto y partí hacia el pueblo, llegue decidida, entre a la cafetería, Sepsuna me saludo amablemente._

**-vengo por el trabajo**_ –pose mis manos de sobre el mostrador, entregando mi hoja de vida_

**-¿tu?, no creo que lo necesites**_ –pregunto Sepsuna sorprendida y observando los papeles_

**-Claro que si, necesito pagar el mecánico**_ –mi escusa no era creíble, pero ella quería una mesera y yo quedarme en le pueblo_

**-Está bien, mañana inicias**_ –por la mirada de Sepsuna pasaron muchas preguntas, pero creo que no quiso seguir indagando._

**-¡Sí!… ¡gracias! **_–sobre mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa y mi voz no dejo de salir con felicidad._

**-No necesito esto**_ –dijo Sepsuna devolviendo la hoja de vida que le había entregado, solo sonríe y salí de feliz de la cafetería, esperando el mañana_


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**-vengo por el trabajo**_ –pose mis manos de sobre el mostrador, entregando mi hoja de vida_

**-¿tu?, no creo que lo necesites**_ –pregunto Sepsuna sorprendida y observando los papeles_

**-Claro que si, necesito pagar el mecánico**_ –mi escusa no era creíble, pero ella quería una mesera y yo quedarme en le pueblo_

**-Está bien, mañana inicias**_ –por la mirada de Sepsuna pasaron muchas preguntas, pero creo que no quiso seguir indagando._

**-¡Sí!… ¡gracias! **_–sobre mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa y mi voz no dejo de salir con felicidad._

**-No necesito esto**_ –dijo Sepsuna devolviendo la hoja de vida que le había entregado, solo sonríe y salí de feliz de la cafetería, esperando el mañana_

**CAPITULO III**

_La mañana hacia su aparición, el roció de la mañana yacía sobre la pequeña y dulce flor que sobre el borde de la ventana, cubrí mis ojos con para poder dormir un poco más, la noche anterior había dormido muy poco por estar pensando en el trabajo._

**-¡Trabajo! **_–me levante exaltada, había olvidado casi por completo el trabajo que Sepsuna me había dado, me puse de pie, entre a la ducha, me puse el uniforme que Sepsuna me había entregado_

_**Flashback**_

**-Toma**_ –dijo Sepsuna mientras sacaba un traje para entregármelo_

**-¿Qué es esto?**_ –pregunte confundida_

**-Tu uniforme, no crees que trabajas sin uniforme**

**-¡Si verdad!**

**-Es de mi hija**

**-Pero ella no lo usara**

**-Está sirviendo en el ejército, como enfermera **

**-Pero… y ¿cuando regrese?**

**-No te preocupes, ella tiene más**

**-Gracias Sepsuna**

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Estaba lista, vi el reloj aun faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de entrada, salí de la habitación y subí al automóvil, lo mejor de todo esto era que me había enterado que Seiya llegaba a desayunar todos los días, llegue al trabajo, Sepsuna ya preparaba el café y algunas otras cosa, creo que los 15 minutos no habían sido suficiente de sobra._

**-Siento llegar tarde Sepsuna**

**-Espero que se deba a que es tu primer día de trabajo**

**-Créeme que no volverá a suceder**

**-Eso espero**

_Termine de colocar los manteles, la sal, el azúcar y todo lo que debía de colocar sobre la mesa para los clientes, me sorprendí mucho cuando Seiya entro acompañado, era un tipo de la talla de Seiya, cabello negro corto y ojos color azul._

**-¡Hola buenos días!**_ –ripiadamente me acerque a su mesa donde tomaron asiento y les salude._

**-Hola**_ –Seiya me observo un segundo – _**¿trabajas aquí? **_–pregunto extrañado._

**-Sí, para pagar el auto, te sirvo algo**_ –mentí, pero no podía decir la verdad por el momento._

**-Una taza de café por favor**_ –su voz, sus ojos, verlo y no poderlo tocar me mataba por dentro._

**-Bien en seguida te la traigo**_ –Di la vuelta, era emocionante volver a verlo, su mirada no era la misma, pero seguía siendo mi Seiya. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me hizo regresar a la tierra._

**-¡oye!, ¿qué te pasa?, a mi no me atenderás princesa**_ –por un momento olvide que Seiya estaba acompañado, el amigo de Seiya que estaba sentado en la misma mesa reclamaba atención, por estar meditando y recordando se me había olvidado tomarle la orden, aunque al parecer era un don Juan _

**-¿Que pedirás?**_ –gire para tomar su orden_

**-Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Darién, no te había visto por aquí**_ –al parecer el joven no necesitaba presentación, era un metido._

**-¿qué le sirvo?**_ –pregunte seria_

**-Lo mismo que a mi compañero**_ –índico con una sonrisa triunfal_

**-En seguida**_ –Me aleje, el amigo de Seiya era un pesado, pero lo que más me entristeció es que Seiya no sienta nada por mí, creo que ni le gusto, será que no me amaba lo suficiente. Les lleve su orden, el amigo de Seiya no dejaba de coquetear. _

**-Creo que no le caes bien**_ –Seiya hablo serio_

**-Así es siempre al principio, luego ellas no me dejan es paz**_ –parecía muy seguro, si supiera quién soy no se metería conmigo._

**-Creo que ella es diferente**_ –esas palabras, Seiya creía que yo era diferente, casi derramo el café en la mesa que esta junto a ellos, como hablan de mi, estando yo tan cerca._

**-Disculpen, pero puedo escuchar lo que dicen de mí**_ –gire hacia su mesa_

**-Oye, quieres venir al hangar, te invito y almorzaremos los tres, ¡ven mañana!**_ –poco les importo lo que acabo de decir, pero la oportunidad había llegado aunque me había invitado el amigo de Seiya, pero aun así podría estar junto a mi Seiya, acepte gustosa._

**-¿Es enserio?**_ –aun no lo podía creer_

**-¡Vez amigo!, ¡mañana llegara a verme!**_ –fingí no escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Darién._

**-Serena… ¿qué haces?, ¡apresúrate!**_ –la voz de Sepsuna apoco la emoción, por un momento olvide mi trabajo_

**-Llegare, ¡gracias!**_ –Me emocione, era encantador llegar a ver a Seiya, y el lugar que junto a su amigo estaban construyendo, aunque Sepsuna me llamo la atención, la felicidad no se esfumo._

_El día término, la luna llena brillaba como nunca, decidí salir a caminar, cuando vivíamos en aquel prado, Seiya y yo solíamos salir a caminar, nos encantaba ver las estrellas y la hermosa luna, era como leer una historia de amor. Me puse mi chal rosa, apague las luces y salí de la habitación, era un hermoso lugar, la gente se conocía una con otra, los niños corrían alegremente por la calles del lugar, las luces una a una iluminaban la alegre noche, los hombre platicaban plácidamente tomando un tarro de cerveza en el bar cercano, el viento soplaba mi rostro, había una paz dentro de mí que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, quizá Seiya no está cerca de mí como yo quería, pero el saber que estaba vivo me hacia tener más fe que nunca._

_Cruce una de las esquinas de la calle principal, sonaba música clásica, música bailable para parejas, me asome a la ventana, Michiru y Haruka bailaban tiernamente, Darién se encontraba platicando con una joven de cabello largo y rubio que era sostenido por un moño color naranja, ojos celestes, piel blanca._

**-No es de extrañarse**_ –pensé_

**-A que te refiere**_ –una voz tras de mi me hizo pegar un pequeño brinco de susto, una voz inigualable._

**-¿Como dices?**_ –pose mi mano sobre mi cabeza, que tonta había sido, lo pensé en voz alta._

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿vas a entrar?**_ –me sorprendí al verlo, vestía de traje, seguramente esa era una reunión elegante._

**-No, solo iba de paso, además seguramente te estarán esperando**_ –no creo que llegara a un lugar trajeado y sin pareja, seguramente había alguien dentro, esperándolo._

**-Bien**_ –Seiya me tendió la mano, pero algo paso, sus ojos, su mirad se perdió por un momento _**–nos vemos mañana**

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, hasta luego**

_Algo había pasa__Camine con la cabeza baja, mis lagrimas amenazaban en salir, no quería pensar lo peor, no quería perder a mi Seiya ahora que ya lo había encontrado._

**-¿Estás bien?**_ –una voz tras de mi pregunto, aunque esta vez era voz de mujer_

**-¡Eh! **_–no reconocí la voz y cuando voltea a ver no reconocí a la joven, una chica más o menos de mi edad, cabello corto de color negro, sus ojos violetas eran tan dulces, cargaba una maleta y tenía una boina rojo, limpie mis lágrimas y sonreí_

**-Perdona no quería espantarte, mi nombre es Hotaru, vivo en este pueblo des de que nací, ¿tu quien eres? **_–la chica sonrió dulcemente, parecía familiar pero no lograba recordarla_

**-Hola mi nombre es Serena, en realidad soy nueva en el pueblo**

**-Y que haces por este rumbo**_ –dude en decir que hacía, ella seguramente conocía a Seiya y no podía exponer mi pasado._

**-Quede varada, trabajo para Sepsuna en la cafetería para poder pagar al mecánico**

**-En serio, Sepsuna en mi mamá -**_ya veo porque creo conocerla, si es hija de Sepsuna y tiene la misma mirada tierna._

**-Eres hija de Sepsuna, que pequeño es el mundo y mas este pueblo **_–que podía decir me sorprendida_

**-Mamá se llevara una sorpresa la verme, mañana seguiremos platicando, será bueno trabajar con una persona como tu**

**-Gracia, nos vemos mañana**

_La noche termino, llegue a mi habitación, casi nunca veía a Rini, no solía salir de su habitación, me sumergí en la tina con agua caliente, después de relajarme un poco me metí en la cama, esperaba tener suerte el siguiente día. _

_La mañana había llegado, mite en mi mochila una chaqueta roja que llegaba debajo de las caderas, una minifalda negra, medias negras y unas zapatillas de tacón negras, en mi hora de almuerzo saldría del restorán para llevarle le almuerzo a Seiya y a Darién_

_Llegue temprano, Sepsuna solo sonrió al verme llegar, prepare las mesas, no había notado que Hotaru no había llegado, 5 minutos ante de la hora de entrada llego agitada._

**-Lo siento mucho Sepsuna, no volverá a pasar, no llegare tarde de nuevo.**

**-Espero que no vuelva a pasar, la responsabilidad tiene que estar siempre primero**

**-Si**

_Sepsuna era dura, su hija a cavaba de llegar de viaje y eso no le importo, la pobre de Hotaru tuvo que presentarse a trabajar aunque el viaje haya sido cansado._

_Como todas las mañanas Seiya llego, llego acompañado de su amigo Darién, se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre, Michiru y Haruka llegaron también, este día había sido cargado pues casi todo el pueblo había venido a desayunar._

**-¡Oye princesa!**_ –grito Darién desde el otro lado de la mesa._

_Todos voltearon a verme al ver que Darién se dirigía hacia mí, levante mi mano en señal de saludo._

**-¿Llegaras hoy verdad?**_ –Sentí vergüenza que pensara la gente, me sonroje y solo puede sonreírle _**– ¿eso significa que si?**_ –Seiya solo me veía mientras tomaba su café._

_Llegue al mostrador, donde conocí a Haruka y Michiru._

**-¡Oye gatita!**_ –dijo Haruka_

**-¿Qué pasa? **_–pregunte inocentemente_

**-Veo que tienes loco al hijo del alcalde**_ –indico Michiru_

**-Al hijo del alcalde, no sabía eso**_ –respondí asombrada_

**-Serena no pierdas tiempo, ve a trabajar**_ –Sepsuna era ruda, pero en ella podíamos encontrar mucha familiaridad._

**-Lo siento**_ –tome del mostrador los pedidos y seguí sirviendo, el tiempo se había pasado lento desde que Seiya se fue, pero ya faltaba 5 minutos para la hora de almuerzo, mis nervios estaban alterados y mi corazón palpitaba a mil, lo mejor es que la cafetería estaba bacía._

**-Llego la hora de almuerzo Serena, almorzaras con nosotras**

**-Lo siento, quizá mañana, hoy tengo cosas que hacer**

**-Tomaremos dos horas de almuerzo, hoy se venderá hasta la cena**

**-En serio, que bien Sepsuna, regreso pronto entonces**

**-Nos vemos luego Serena**

**-Hasta luego**

_Fui al sanitario del restorán a mudarme de ropa y prepare el almuerzo para llevar al hangar de Seiya, lo metí en una cesta, de la emoción sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho, subí al auto que había alquilado y me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba Seiya y Darién, cuando llegue solo veía a Seiya, y una niña montada en una bicicleta, él la empujaba y la niña reía, parquee el auto y baje junto con la canasta._

**-¡Hola!**_ –grite emocionada, aunque sentía derrumbarme y la piernas me temblaban, quien era esa pequeña niña._

**-Hola Serena**_ –Seiya seguía empujando a la pequeña, quien reía, Serena jamás me ha llamado Serena, ahora no me acostumbro a que me diga Serena._

**-Traje en almuerzo **_–indique mostrado la cesta y acercándome a ellos._

**-Darién dijo que lo disculparas, tuvo que ir a serrar un negocio**_ –Seiya se incorporo y poso su mano derecha sobre su cintura. _

**-Está bien**_ –indique, "igual no venia verlo a él" _**–quien eres tu princesa**_ –pregunte sobando la cabeza rubia de la pequeña niña_

**-Hola mi nombre es Molly**

**-Mucho gusto Molly**_ –vi a la pequeña y aunque no encontré rastros de Seiya en ella, no pude evitar preguntar _**– ¿tienes una papa muy bueno verdad?**_ –pero antes que la pequeña contestara Seiya interrumpió._

**-no, ella es la hija de una amiga, los miércoles trabaja todo el día así que cuido a Molly para ayudarla**_ –fue un alivio, pensé por un momento que había perdido a Seiya para siempre, nunca fui la mujer más fuerte, pero había evitado llorar muchas veces en estos últimos días._

_En ese momento llego un automóvil, del cual bajo una chica rubia, de cabello largo, la pequeña niña corrió a sus brazos, gritándole mami, ella sonrió y me vio, su mirada no fue de satisfacción y menos la verme junto a Seiya, por un momento la había olvidado, era la misma chica que estaba en aquella fiesta._

**-Hola Mina, te presento a serena, trabaja con Sepsuna**_ –Seiya me presento, Mina no parecía muy contenta al verme junto a él._

**-¿Jasón podemos hablar a solas?**_ –Mina a penas y e dirigió la mirada._

**-No te preocupes, voy a entrar la canasta**_ –sentí morir, quería que la tierra me tragara, sentí coraje, ira, tristeza, muchos sentimientos encontrados al mismo tiempo._

**-Está bien, no te doblaron el turno hoy**_ –Seiya a penas se daba cuenta de quién era yo, no creo que pueda lograr mi objetivo._

**-No, me dieron el resto de la tarde libre, quieres venir a almorzar, te preparare tu plato favorito**_ –logre escuchar como ella se lo llevaría, me senté en uno de los bancos que encontré dentro del hangar._

_Vi como Mina coqueteaba con Seiya, me enfurecí, me sentí mal quería llorar, sentí mucha impotencia, el era "mi esposo", no lo recordaba y una buitre anda tras de él, vi como lo abrazaba y acariciaba el rostro, el no parecía amarla pero tampoco parecía desagradarle. Vi como él venía caminando hacia dentro y me puse de pie._

**-Serena tendrás que disculparme, Mina me invito a almorzase, así que me tengo que ir**_ –mi corazón se acelero al escuchar aquellas palabras, mis lagrimas quería salir como torrentes de agua, mi boca quedo seca por algunos segundos, mi cabeza dio miles de vuelta, pero no podía hacer nada._

**-No importa, que te vaya bien**_ –no había más que hacer, no podía gritarle que se quedara que lo amaba y el a mí, bueno al menos hasta la última vez que nos vimos. Me sentía muy mal, jamás pensé vivir esta situación ya era suficiente con que no me recordar y ahora solo faltaba que este enamorado, odie mi vida, la odie tanto por pagarme de esa forma, salí lo más rápido de ese lugar, llegue a donde estaba viviendo, alquile el teléfono y llame al abuelo._

**-Tranquila pequeña, veras que no es nada grave**_ –el abuelo hablaba dulcemente, yo estaba alterada._

_**-¡**_**ES QUE CREO QUE NO ES BUEN IDEA, EL NO ME RECUERDA, ABUELO ME DUELE CADA VEZ QUE ME VE Y NO ME CONOCE!**_ –grite entre lagrimas, quizá no debía haber llamado al abuelo pero no tenía a nadie más._

**-Veras que tu sacrifico tendrá sus recompensas, no caigas ante las primeras adversidades **_–el abuelo hablo con sabiduría._

**-Gracias abuelo, lo visitare mas, veras como llegare ser más que solo una conocida **_–estaba más tranquila, por un momento me derrumbe, pero el abuelo me recordó a que había llegado a ese lugar._

_Regrese a terminar mi turno, lo sentí eterno, pero nada fuer de lo norma paso, El día termino, llegue a trabajar, era un día domingo, así que Seiya, Darién, Mina y Rini llegaron a desayunar, nunca espere verlos juntos y lo peor era que esa mujer era muy celosa._

**-Serena atiende a la mesa de Jasón por favor**_ –quise gritarle que no lo haría, quise correr, pero tenía que ser fuerte._

**-Si Sepsuna…**_ –indique _

_Llegue a la mesa se Seiya, todos pidieron un licuado de frutas, y la pequeña pido un plato de hot cakes, tome la orden y fui por los refrescos, tome el azafate y los lleve a la mesa, estaba por bajar los licuados cuando Molly hizo la pregunta que jamás creí escuchar._

**-y… ¿cuál de ustedes se casaran con mi mami?**_ –En ese momento deje caer los licuados justamente en los pantalones de Darién, quien pego un brinco, Mina me vio con ojos llameantes de ira, Seiya sonrió al igual que Rini, Sepsuna llego rápidamente y me dijo que ella seguiría atendiendo la mesa y que fuera a la cocina a pelar las patatas._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en mi foro el cual encontraran en mi perfil, esta publicada la ropa que usa Serena, gracias por sus comentarios, eso me hace muy feliz! Además que me han algunos agregado a historia y autor favorito y por esos muchas gracias chicas, gracias por cada uno de sus emocionantes comentarios, les cuento que ahora actualizare más seguido pues ya tengo este fic´s terminado ¡que alegría!**_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

**-Si Sepsuna…**_ –indique _

_Llegue a la mesa se Seiya, todos pidieron un licuado de frutas, y la pequeña pido un plato de hot cake, tome la orden y fui por los refrescos, tome el azafate y los lleve a la mesa, estaba por bajar los licuados cuando Molly hizo la pregunta que jamás creí escuchar._

**-y… ¿cuál de ustedes se casaran con mi mami?**_ –En ese momento deje caer los licuados justamente en los pantalones de Darién, quien pego un brinco, Mina me vio con ojos llameantes de ira, Seiya sonrió al igual que Rini, Sepsuna llego rápidamente y me dijo que ella seguiría atendiendo la mesa y que fuera a la cocina a pelar las patatas._

_CAPITULO IV_

_-_**a toda la que no se porta bien la castigas con las patatas**_ –Seiya me sonrió, su buen corazón no había olvidado, siempre saliendo a defender al desprotegido._

**-no Jasón, solo que necesito ayuda en la cocina**_ – Sepsuna explico él porque me mando a pelar patatas_

**¡Creo… que… me… hice… pipiiiii!**_ –Darién se paro inmediatamente después de que volcara las bebidas sobre él, tomo la servilleta y limpiaba con fervor sus pantalones y su entre pierna._

**-si Darién, creo que te hiciste**_ –la pequeña reía graciosamente del accidente que estaba sucediendo, Mina no dejaba de observarme con sus ojos llenos de ira, repose el azafate sobre mi pecho y me retire con la cabeza baja._

_Todos sonrieron por los comentarios de la pequeña, Hotaru me observo con pena desde el lado trasero de la barra, llegue a la cocina, tome las patatas y inicie a pelarlas, no podía dejar de llorar, y no por el accidente o la vergüenza, lo que me hacia llorar era que no podía soportar la idea de que Seiya se casara con otra, de que pudiera amar a otra, era imposible y con esto más me convencía que jamás me amo como siempre creí._

_Me pase pelando patatas, Hotaru entro a la hora de almuerzo pero no quise salir, la tristeza me embargaba completamente, la tenue luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana me daba esperanza, hasta en los lugares más obscuros la luz penetra tarde o temprano, El día casi llegaba a su fin, Sepsuna llego a la cocina, me veía con sus ojos violetas llenos de misterio, había algo que le incomodaba, quizá sabía algo, quizá sabia en realidad quien era yo, o quizá… me despediría._

**-¿Quién eres?**_ –Sepsuna tomo un banco y lo coloco frente a mí sentándose en el acto._

**-¿no entiendo tu pregunta, a que te refieres?**_ –su mirada buscaba algo más en la mía, quizá llego a interpretar mis celos._

**-siempre que vez Jasón te pones nerviosa, lo vi desde el día que te desmayaste cuando lo viste por primera vez**_ –era una mujer muy inteligente, además conocía muy bien los movimientos de las personas, quizá su experiencia en atender todo tipo de personas le permitía conocer mejor a los que la rodean._

**-no puedo decirte, no me creerías**_ –me puse de pie quitándome la gabacha que me puse para pelar patatas._

**-que mujer no se enamorara de un hombre como él**_ –Sepsuna se puso de pie mientras yo le daba la espalda._

**-quizá, pero eso no tiene nada que ver **_–quizá había fallado, debí de haberle dicho la verdad para sentirme mejor, pero era seguro que no me creería, además la forman en que aman a mi Seiya es única, el se sabe ganar el cariño de todas las personas que lo rodean._

**-¿de dónde vienes?, creo que no eres una chica de campo, menos que en tu vida hayas trabajado, el auto que tienes no es común, nada apunta a que seas una chica común**_ –Sepsuna me había estudiado desde el principio, y creo que no me dejaría en paz hasta saber la verdad._

**-¿me puedo ir ya?**_ –abrí la puerta, sentía asfixiarme, Sepsuna sabia como desesperarme._

**-claro ya termino tu trabajo, pero sería bueno que hablaras con alguien**_ –esta vez su mirada era diferente, me vio con ternura, con aquella mirada que veía a Hotaru siempre que esta no se daba cuenta._

**-lo tendré en cuenta**_ –cerré la puerta tras de mí, respire profundo y camine hacia la salida._

_Llegue a mi habitación, me desvestí preparándome para un baño refrescante, la tina con agua tibia estaba lista, me sumergí en ella, pensé en todas las cosas que día a día me agobiaban, recordé el día que conocí a mi amado, hasta el día que nos casamos, Seiya siempre fue único, desde el día que me conoció jamás me había llamado Serena, siempre "bombón", salí de la tina y fui a dormir, decidida que el día de mañana llegaría a verlo, aunque no me invitaran llegaría al hangar, llevaría el almuerzo y lo mejor que no era miércoles, así no me encontraría a esa Mina que era una odiosa._

_La mañana hizo su aparición, el sol salió más brillante que otros días, sonreí a la hermosa mañana, era mi día libre, un día sin ver a Sepsuna me haría bien, prepare todas las cosas para visitar el hangar, Seiya se podrá contento le preparare su comida favorita, quizá así me recuerde de una vez por todas, salí a comprar todas las cosas que me servirían para preparar el almuerzo, los minutos y las horas pasaban lento, pero sé que al verlo el tiempo se iba como agua entre los dedos, para antes de medio día había terminado de preparar todo, metí a la cesta todo lo que necesitaría, me puse un vestido estampado de color morado, de escote en forma de corazón, pegado de los hombros hasta la cintura, la falda del vestido se mecía con el viento, escogí unos zapatos café casi llegando a besh de tacón corrido, subí las cosa la auto y vi hacia el cielo, hoy tenía que conseguir algo más que sustos, conduje hasta el hangar de Seiya y Darién, al llegar a mi destino, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que Seiya y Darién sostenían._

**-¿Qué es esto?**_ –Seiya estaba molesto, sostenía un papel, parecía muy importante._

**-Te lo explicare, yo le pregunte al abogado…**_ –Darién parecía asustado, quizá había sucedido algo malo, pero no quise interrumpir._

**-Ya lo leíste, leíste que si no trasportamos la mercadería que dice aquí, en el tiempo que menciona nos quitaran todo esto**_ –Seiya tiro los papeles sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda a Darién._

**-¿Qué?… ¡no, eso jamás!**_ –Darién tomo los papeles sobre la mesa y abrió la carpeta._

**-No te enseñaron a leer un contrato, lo perderemos todo Darién, es lo único que tengo y no quiero perderlo**_ –Seiya estaba molesto pero parecía que lo que más le dolía era sentirse solo, no se precisamente de lo que hablaban pero parecía graba, así que me acerque a Ikuko, la secretaria de Seiya y Darién, ella me explico que Darién había firmado un contrato para transportar mercadería pero que el avión que tenia no podía cargar toda esa cantidad, así que le pregunte por el otro que tenia afuera, pues no había pasado desapercibido que era idéntico al avión que Seiya llevaba el día que partió a la guerra, ella dijo que no funcionaba debido a que las piezas era demasiado caras y que no había presupuesto para ello, Así que la idea se vino a mi mente._

_Salí a buscar a Seiya para decirle la idea que por mi mente había cruzado, lo encontré parado con su brazo posado en el avión y su cabeza posada en su brazo, me acerque sigilosamente para no espantarlo._

**-¡Hola!**_ –sonríe dulcemente pues amaba verlo a los ojos._

**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ –pregunto extrañado_

**-Vine a traerles el almuerzo**_ –levante la cesta que llevaba en mis manos._

**¿No tienes que trabajar?**_ –Seiya estaba preocupado, quizá mi presencia no era grata para él, pero no me importaba, lucharía por el hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonaran._

**-Hoy es mi día libre, quería traerles el almuerzo… y sin querer escuche la conversación que tenias con Darién **_–si tenía que actuar, la ahora había llegado._

**-Ah eso, vaya que no hay secretos en este pueblo**_ –Seiya hablo con sarcasmo_

**-Quiero ayudar **_–pues no tenía nada que perder_

**-Todos quieren ayudar, pero al menos que tengas un avión que pueda carga 50,000 toneladas, no hay nada que hacer**_ –Seiya tenía la mirada derrotada, como pocas veces lo había visto._

**-Pues… no tengo un avión, pero trabaje en una fábrica de repuesto y puedo conseguirlas**_ –mentí, si, pero reparar el avión era tiempo para estar con el_

**-¿De que hablas, te refieres a este avión?**_ –Seiya señalo el avión que me recordaba su despedida._

**-Sí, este si cargaría toda la mercancía**_ –eran cosas que sabia gracias a que hace algún tiempo el era mi esposo._

**-Sí, pero… esas piezas son carísimas**_ –por un momento creo que Seiya me creyó loca_

**-Eso es lo de menos, tengo amigos que nos puedes proporcionarlas y pagarlas por plazos **_–en la cara de Seiya se forma una ligera sonrisa_

**-Si eso fuera posible te debería mi vida **_–Seiya poso su mano sobre mi hombro, tuve que morderme los labios para no tirármele encima y besarlo hasta cansarme, aunque al parecer el sintió ver algo dentro de mí, su forma de mirarme había cambiado._

**-Hare alguna llamada**_ –di media vuelta y sonreí mientras veía al cielo_

**-Gracias Serena**_ –Seiya estaba feliz, y aunque me llamo Serena la felicidad de mi rostro no se perdió._

_Me fui muy emocionada, por fin el me veía de otra forma, esta vez su mirada fue misteriosa como si quisiera recordar algo. Llame a el abuelo y el mandaría una pieza diaria así yo podría llegar todos los días para llevarlas donde Seiya, le explique a Seiya que las piezas no estaban en la fábrica y que un cargamento las llevaría, pero no podían entregarlas todas ya que venían desde el extranjero, claro esa era mi escusa para llegar todos los días, de parte de Seiya no hubo objeción, claro Darién era el más emocionado por todo esto. _

_La primera pieza llego y la lleve hasta donde Seiya, el emocionado inicio el trabajo, al igual que antes me quede para observarlo trabajar, preparaba el almuerzo, lo veía en la cafetería y luego lo veía en el hangar, esto era mejor que estar viva._

**-Hola Seiya**_ –salude emocionada_

**-Hola Serena, ¿cómo te va?**_ –Seiya estaba cada vez mas animado_

**-Muy bien, ven ayúdame a bajar la pieza del auto**_ –dije moviendo mi mano y guiándolo al lugar donde había dejado mi auto_

**-claro**_ –Seiya limpio sus manos llenas e grasa y camino tras de mi_

_Después de 5 días haciendo lo mismo y cundo casi estaban por terminar de reparar el avión, Seiya necesitaba una herramienta la cual le pase, pero no se qué paso con él._

**-Me pasa la llevo 3 por favor**_ –Seiya pidió de mi ayuda, pues desde que llegan las piezas del avión estoy junto a él._

**-¡claro!**_ –tome la llave y se la pase inmediatamente, el estiro la mano y poso sus ojos sobre los míos, tomo la llave y me observo cómo lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos. Pero en ese momento Darién llego, eso quería decir que yo debía de regresar a mi trabajo, salude a Darién y me despedí de ambos, Seiya apenas y distinguió mi adiós, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se paro en las escaleras, observándome desde arriba, como quien ve partir a alguien que jamás volverá a ver, Darién se poso bajo la escalera, vi como Seiya perdió el equilibrio, pensé que caería desde esa altura pero logro sostenerse, Darién trepo rápidamente y ayudo a bajarlo de ese lugar._

**-Amigo ¿estás bien?**_ –Darién estaba preocupado y yo aun mas_

**-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza**_ –Seiya tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la meneo lentamente._

**-Ve, recuéstate yo terminar aquí**_ –Seiya camino hacia dentro del hangar, yo estaba aun paralizada y solo pude verlo partir, me dolía no poder cuidar de él. Me acerque a Darién, para charlar un poco o sacar más información._

**-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Seiya?**_ –sin darme cuenta había dicho el verdadero nombre de Jasón._

**-¿A Seiya?**_ – la mirada de Darién fue inquisidora, el sabia más de lo que yo creía_

**-Oh ¿Seiya? ¿Dije Seiya?, no… perdón Jasón**_ –moví mis manos y mi cabeza para que Darién olvidara lo que recién había dicho._

**-¿Quién es Seiya?**_ –Darién tomo las herramientas y trepo las escaleras._

**-No, no es nadie, solo me confundí, perdona**_ –estaba tan preocupada que había olvidado que Seiya y Jasón en este lugar eran personas diferentes._

**-No te preocupes, a Jasón lo conocí en la guerra, estaba mal herido, al parecer lo habían golpeado fuerte en la cabeza, y no traía su placa de identificación**_ –Darién tomo las herramienta y inicio apretando uno de los tornillos del avión._

**-Que quiere decir eso, ósea que no sabes cómo se llama**_ –no me había equivocado la mirada de Darién decía que sabia mas de los que o imaginaba, en realidad no sabía el nombre de Seiya._

**-Pues sí, en la guerra si lo veían sin placa seguramente lo matarían, y al verlo desconcertado pensé en quitarle una placa a un cadáver**_ –Darién hablaba sin problema, es que todo el pueblo sabia esa realidad o Darién simplemente se había olvidado que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar._

**-Ya veo, y ese cadáver se llamaba Jasón verdad**_ –Darién no imagina que Seiya podía haber tenido otra vida_

**-Sí, salimos de la guerra y henos aquí, somos amigos desde entonces, el es muy bueno reparando maquina y yo haciendo negocios**_ –creo que Darién no se daba cuentas de sus debilidades._

**-¿Haciendo negocios, esa es tu especialidad?**_ –hice una pregunta sarcástica_

**-Sí, aunque esta vez me salió mal**_ –Darién bajo de las gradas y me sonrió, era un joven muy agradable._

**-¿No imaginaste en que Jasón pueda tener familia?**_ –esa era mi pregunta desde el principio_

**-Quizá, pero Jasón no recuerda nada de su pasado y no quise forzarlo a algo que quizá el quiso olvidar**_ –Darién hablo seriamente, eso quizá nunca paso por mi mente… y si Seiya solo fingía no conocerme, podría ser posible._

**-Me tengo que ir**_ –quise salir corriendo, no quería saber la verdad_

**-Te acompaño**_ –Darién me tomo de la mano, sentí protección cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaban con dulzura, su sonrisa era confortante, yo necesitaba llorar, desahogarme, pero él no era el indicado._

**-No, gracias pero no, adiós**_ –solté su mano y cori a mi auto, metí la llave y lo puse en marcha, quería alejarme, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejías y el viento secaba aquellas saldas lagrimas de dolor._

_Regrese a la cafetería, Sepsuna estaba colocando lo ultimo sobre las mesas, la gente pronto iniciaría a llegar, y mi sufrimiento también, el día pronto terminaría y mañana seria miércoles._

**-Hola Serena**_ –Hotaru se sentó en la mesa en la cual yo estaba colocando los saleros_

**-Hola Hotaru, que pasa, estas bien**_ –vi su mirada triste_

**-Para serte sincera, no estoy muy bien**_ –sus ojos desarrollaban tristes_

**-¿Y se puede saber porque?**_ –hice una pregunta común_

**-Pónganse a trabajar, hay que preparar las cosas que hace falta**_ –Sepsuna grito desde detrás de la barra._

**-Ya vamos Sepsuna**_ –Hotaru estaba triste y eso a Sepsuna no le importaba_

**-Veo que Sepsuna está más molesta que de costumbre**_ –quise hacer una broma, quería ver sonreír a Hotaru_

**-Así es ella… oye Serena, has estado enamorada de alguien que no voltea ni a verte **_–la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa, ya veo Hotaru tenía mal de amor_

**-Creo que ese cómo se siente Hotaru, pero die quien es la persona que te gusta, ¿a caso lo conozco?**_ –un nuevo tema, una amiga mas en mi vida_

**-Sí, es alguien muy especial para mí, pero hace tiempo que me aleje de él, el ya tiene a quien amar**_ –las lagrimas de Hotaru amenazaban por salir_

**-El sabe lo que sientes por el Hotaru**_ – pregunte tratando de aliviarla un poco_

**-No, el es mi amigo nada mas, Mina era mi mejor amiga, pero ella lo ama también**_ –eso no podía ser posible, Hotaru nunca entendió la mesa de Seiya, pero aun así las sonrisas que él y ella se daban jamás me parecieron extrañas, ya veo Hotaru ama a Seiya._

**-¿Es Jasón verdad?**_ –no quería saber, pero necesitaba escucharlo._

**-¡Si! **_–mis piernas temblaban, quería gritar y que todo el mundo supiera que a quien llaman Jasón es en realidad mi esposo Seiya a quien amo y que hasta hace poco imaginaba que él me amaba._

**-Mucha platica, es mejor que inicies a lavar las verduras Hotaru y Serena, llena los servideros a las mesas 11 y 12**_ –Hotaru me veía tristemente y yo la veía incrédula mientras Sepsuna seguía dando órdenes._

**-Ya vamos, Serena prométeme que no le contaras a nadie**_ –Hotaru me tomo de las manos, yo asenté con la cabeza._

**-Así será, te lo prometo**_ –dije en susurro mientras ella corría a la cocina._

_Los segundos, minutos y horas siguieron pasando, Seiya y Darién no llegaron para el desayuno y pronto seria al hora de almuerzo, mi mundo giro cuando Seiya entro seguido de Darién y de la mano la pequeña Molly, Mina entro por último, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, dirigí mi vista a Hotaru y con una sonrisa dulce recibió a Seiya, la mano de Seiya se movió en el viento para saludar a Hotaru, en verdad que no era mi día, Sepsuna me envió como siempre a servir la mesa de Seiya, Mina y él se sentaron esta vez juntos, odiaba verla reír con mi esposo, Seiya era más serio siendo Jasón, le agradecí a Dios que no fuera realmente Seiya ya que imagino que estaría bromeando hasta hacerlos llorar de la risa, simplemente así era él. Me acerque a la mesa de los chicos, tome mi libreta._

**-Hola, bienvenidos, puedo tomar su orden**_ –salude amablemente_

**-Hola Serena**_ – Seiya me sonrió aun no me acostumbro que me llame por mi nombre._

**-Hola princesa, antes de que se haga más tarde, quiero preguntarte algo**_ –Darién tomo mi mano, la sonrisa en el rostro de Mina se hizo notar, la pequeña Molly aplaudía de emoción, los ojos de Seiya fue lo primero que busque, el me observo con el seño fruncido._

**-¿Que… que pasa?**_ –titubee al querer obtener una respuesta._

**-Mañana es tu día libre e iremos a un parque de diversiones, ¿quieres venir?**_ –la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa_

**-¡ah!**_ –Seiya se tomo la cabeza de golpe, algo paso_

**-¿Jasón estás bien?**_ –Mina pregunto angustiada posando sus manos sobre la espalda de mi esposo._

**-Jasón que pasa**_ –Darién soltó mi mano y se dirigió a su amigo_

**-Nada, no pasa nada, lo siento**_ –Seiya se puso de pie _**–ya regreso**_ –su mirada, porque me ve a si, como si yo fuera culpable de algo._

**-Que le pasa a tu amigo**_ –pregunte_

**-No es nada, entonces vamos o no**_ –quizá recordaba algo y la presencia de Darién junto a mi hacia algún efecto_

**-Pero puedo invitar a otra persona**_ –aun tenía mi encantadora sonrisa, así que hice provecho de ello._

**-Claro **_–Darién no se negó._

_Seiya regreso 15 minutos después, estuvo más serio que de costumbre, casi no dirigió la palabra a sus acompañante, durante el receso invite a Hotaru al parque de diversiones quien accedió alegremente, quizá mi plan era otro, claro que no sería el que Hotaru este al lado de Seiya, si no que conozca mejor a Darién, quien es una buena persona y si ellos dos lograban conocerse mejor seguro serian una linda pareja._

_El día termino y fue duro ver partir a Seiya del brazo de la tonta de Mina, mañana será jueves y seguro ella no iría, así que Hotaru estaría con Darién y yo con Seiya eso será lo mejor. Esta por irme a la casa de huéspedes cuando Sepsuna quiso hablar conmigo_

**-Serena, puedes venir, necesito hablar contigo**_ –seguro algo malo me diría_

**-Que pase Sepsuna estaba por irme**_ –le dije señalando al puerta a mis espaldas_

**-Serena nos vamos**_ –Hotaru me llamo desde la puerta_

**-Vete Hotaru, Serena y yo hablaremos**_ –Sepsuna seguía limpiando la barra con mas ímpetu_

**-Nos vemos mañana Serena**_ –Hotaru vio a su madre por unos segundos y luego se despidió de mí, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta Sepsuna hablo._

**-Mañana es el día libre de Serena y tu vendrás a trabajar**_ –Sepsuna había entendido el porqué Hotaru dijo "hasta mañana"._

**-No Sepsuna, mañana me reportare enferma, lo siento, pasen feliz noche, nos vemos el viernes Sepsuna **_–Hotaru cerró la puerta tras de sí, me impresiono que hablara de esa forma_

**-creo que ha llegado la hora que la dejes volar Sepsuna**_ –me senté frente a Sepsuna, quien se quedo parada mirándome con reproche._

**-es por eso mismo que no me gusta Serena, ella ha sufrido mucho, el amor solo la ha lastimado**_ –Sepsuna bajo su mirada, era una mirada triste._

**-si no sufre tampoco aprenderá Sepsuna**_ –tome la mano de Sepsuna, al menos el dolor de su hija no pasaba desapercibido._

**-lo sé, pero es muy doloroso, desde que te conoce es más feliz, por eso… Serena cuídala mañana**_ –en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, el corazón de Sepsuna era bueno, solo quería cuidar a su hija._

**-No te preocupes**_ –me puse de pie y le sonreí _**–nos divertiremos, te lo prometo**_ –tome mi bolso y camine a la salida_

_Llegue a la casa de huéspedes, como todas las noches me relaje, pero como muchas veces el sueño no llegaba a visitarme, me puse mi ropa de dormir y camine hacia la ventana, la luna era mi mejor amiga en estas noches de soledad._

_Mis ojos de abrieron como plato, era Mina y Seiya caminando por las calles iluminadas por la luna, en dirección contraria caminaba Hotaru, quien llevaba algunos libros de medicina pegados a su pecho. Seiya se acerco a Hotaru para saludarla, ella le sonrió, Mina tomo la mano de Seiya y…_

**-Oh por dio… que es esto, esa… -**_Mina beso a Seiya y yo no pude evitar gritar, él la tomo de la cintura y se alejo unos centímetros de ella _**–Que ganas de ahorcarla me da**_ –pero fue un rato de desconsuelo pues luego se separaron y desaparecieron rumbo a sus casas. Menos podía dormir después de ver a mi esposo engañarme con una araña que se trepa por todos lados, el sueño por fin me venció no supe a qué hora me quede dormida._

_**Espero que les haya gustado, casi es el desenlace, pues tres capítulos más, mas el epilogo y esta historia termina wow que bien verdad, y así publicare una nueva que se llama "La leyenda del sol y la luna", además que terminare la otra que tengo publicada en otro foro y que pronto subiré aquí, gracias por su apoyo y no se olviden dejar sus reviw pues es muy importante para mí, cuídense y que todos les salga bien.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_Mis ojos de abrieron como plato, era Mina y Seiya caminando por las calles iluminadas por la luna, en dirección contraria caminaba Hotaru, quien llevaba algunos libros de medicina pegados a su pecho. Seiya se acerco a Hotaru para saludarla, ella le sonrió, Mina tomo la mano de Seiya y…_

**-Oh por dio… que es esto, esa…**_ -Mina beso a Seiya y yo no pude evitar gritar, él la tomo de la cintura y se alejo unos centímetros de ella –¡_**que ganas de ahorcarla me da!**_ –pero fue un rato de desconsuelo pues luego se separaron y desaparecieron rumbo a sus casas. Menos podía dormir después de ver a mi esposo engañarme con una araña que se trepa por todos lados, el sueño por fin me venció no supe a qué hora me quede dormida._

_**CAPITULO V**_

_La mañana llego, algo se me había olvidado y por fin caí en la cuenta, no sabía a qué hora pasaría a buscarme Darién, pero bueno tenía una buena escusa para ir al hangar, necesitaba llevar la pieza, así que me metí a la tina, me dolían los ojos seguro era de tanto llorar, pero una buena maquillada quitaba cualquier residuo de dolor, así que después de darme un baño relajante, escogí del armario unas zapatillas cafés de tacón corrido no muy alto, una falda de cajita plisada al final, me puse las medias y una blusa color negro __estilo __halter con encaje ya que abría mucho calor según el noticiero, la pieza del avión ya estaba dentro del auto, así que subí al auto y lo puse en marcha, rumbo al hangar, luego de averiguar la hora iría a casa de Hotaru._

_Parquee el auto en el hangar todo está en silencio, la secretaria de los chicos aun no había llegado, eran ya la 9 de la mañana y al parecer nadie había llegado a trabajar, seguramente se tomarían el día libre, pero aun así seguía adentrándome al lugar._

**-Hola, ¿Darién, Seiya, están aquí?**_ –Al parecer no había nadie _**–hola, eh traído la pieza del día**_ –una voz hablo tras de mi_

**-Hola Serena, disculpa, me quede dormido, no pensé que vinieras tan temprano**_ –había despertado a Seiya, quien salió únicamente con pantalón dejando al descubierto sus pecho, era el hombre más sexi, esas cintura, los brazos, su espalda bien moldeada, todo era perfecto._

**-No te preocupes, disculpa por la intromisión**_ –dije sonrojada_

**-Oh no, es solo que, disculpa ya regreso**_ –al parece se dio cuenta que me puso nerviosa al verlo semidesnudo._

_Seiya salió al rato, lamentablemente ya vestido, fuimos al auto a sacar la pieza, y la llevo hasta el avión._

**-Y Darién, sabes a qué hora partiremos a la feria**_ –pregunte inocentemente._

**-¿Iras?**_ –la voz de Seiya cambio_

**-Darién nos invito a Hotaru y a mi**_ –no tenía otra respuesta al ver sus ojos_

**-Ya veo, creo que será dentro de dos horas**_ –su voz había cambiado nuevamente._

**-****Que música escuchas…**_ -pensé en mencionarle su verdadero nombre, pero no quería provocar un accidente –Jasón_

**-Me guata toda clase de música, ya sabes, quizá alguna vez quise ser un cantante famoso**_ –el sonrió, si supiera la verdad._

**-Lo imagino, me gusta igual, tuve un amigo que pudo ser cantante de música, pero prefirió casarse con la mujer que amaba**_ –recordé nuestra historia_

**-Eso suena romántico**_ –Seiya estaba ya poniendo la pieza en el avión _**–me pasas la llave "Toque" por favor**_ –Seiya pidió de nuevo mi ayuda, me encantaba sentirme de nuevo en el pasado, pero al pasársela su mano roso la mía, sentí como la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, Seiya se paro inmediatamente golpeándose levemente la cabeza_

**-¿Jasón estas bien?**_ –pregunte preocupada_

**-Oh si, gracias**_ –se quedo parado viendo a la nada_

**-¿Jasón?**_ –lo reconocí en ese momento, era… era mi Seiya, pero cuando estaba por llamarlo por su nombre, Darién llego y Seiya tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, quizá más que su amigo Darién era un ángel pues trepo al avión para ayudar a que Seiya no se desplomará._

**-Oye amigo, es mejor que no trabajes cuando te sientas mal**_ –dijo Darién mientras lo bajaba del las escaleras._

**-¿Estás bien?**_ –pregunte dulcemente, pero él me vio, esa mirada que tiene después de los dolores de cabeza, es como si me acusara de algo, quizá al tratar de reconocerme se confunde, pero ya estoy atormentada._

**-Ya regreso**_ –Seiya se puso de pie, entro al hangar, Darién como siempre terminaba los trabajos que Seiya comenzaba._

_**POV DE SEIYA**_

_Fui a recostarme, por un momento pasaron mucha imágenes en mi cabeza, los ojos de serena me dicen algo, es como un código que no logro descifrar, desde el momento en que la vi supe que había algo mas detrás de sus hermosos ojos celeste, pero hoy fue algo especial, su mirada me hizo ver imágenes que no reconozco, ese dolor de cabeza y esos sueños que no logro identificar no me ayudan en nada._

_**FIN DEL POV DE SEIYA**_

_Llego la hora de salir, Seiya ya estaba más tranquilo, pero siempre trataba quedar lejos de mí, nos fuimos en el auto de Darién, deje el mío estacionado en el hangar, pasamos por Hotaru quien subió emocionada, saludando a todos, aunque sé que no conozco este lugar y donde queda esa ferie, la cara de Hotaru se entristeció por un rato, allí supe que hacia donde nos dirigíamos no era nada bueno._

**-¿Que pasa Hotaru?**_ –susurre seca de su oído._

**-Nada, es solo que vamos a casa de Mina**_ –abrí los ojos como platos, creí que ella estaría trabajando, esa mujer me saca de quicio._

**-Seguramente, iremos por Molly recuerda que ella está trabajando**_ –eso esperaba yo_

**-Eso espero**_ –Hotaru se relajo un poco_

**-De que hablan chicas, oye princesa, no te lo había dicho pero déjame decirte que estas preciosa**_ –Darién siempre comentaba fuera de lugar, Hotaru sonrió, las cosas que Darién decía eran sin argumentos, Seiya volteo la cara hacia la ventanilla y no dijo nada, Darién parqueo el auto y antes que bajara hizo otro comentario._

**-Oye Seiya, Serena se sentara a mi lado, entendiste**_ –Seiya se bajo y golpeo la puerta dirigiéndose a una casa no my grande._

**-Serena siéntate a la par mía**_ –Darién volteo a vernos desde su asiento._

**-No creo que sea una buena idea**_ –cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho, no me sentaría a la par de él._

**-Entonces se irán sentadas a la par de Mina**_ –creo que sabía que esa mujer y yo no nos caíamos bien_

**-¡Que!… entonces Hotaru pásate para delante, yo me sentare a la par de Mina**_ –dije, baje a Hotaru del lugar y logre que accediera a hacerlo, Darién no dijo más._

_Era el peor día de mi vida, Mina había pedido permiso en el trabajo y además había pagado niñera para salir con Seiya, estaba vestida con un vestido súper corto strapless de color naranja, se vía sexi, su cabello suelto con su moño naranja, Seiya la tomo de la mano y entraron en la parte trasera del auto, donde yo me encontraba, ella me miro con desdén, yo le sonreí, se sentó junto a mi sin decir nada, quedando en medio de Seiya y mío._

_Llegamos al parque de diversiones nadie dijo nada, Darién era el único como en esta situación_

**-Bien llegamos, vamos a disfrutar el día**_ –Darién estaba feliz_

_Hotaru sonrió después de tanto tiempo, Yo me recosté sobre la puerta, meditando el porque había accedido a ir a ese lugar, Seiya ayudo Mina a salir del auto, sin decir nada nos dirigimos a los juegos, trataba de que Darién y Hotaru estuvieran juntos pero Darién no me dejaba en paz y Hotaru era muy tímida como para subirse a los juegos mecánicos._

_La tarde pasaba alegremente olvidamos un poco neutras penas, pues jugamos tiro al blanco donde imagine la cara de Mina y gane, compramos algodón de dulce, un elote al cual le llamaban loco, por tener mayonesa, kétchup y queso, comimos una manzana en miel, subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y hasta pescamos, fue una tarde inolvidable, Hotaru se divirtió creo que la única que no lo hizo fue Mina, pues se dedico a cuidar más a su "novio" que a divertirse._

_El día había terminado, estábamos parados a la orilla de un lago que según la historia de lugar era mágico, así que nos acercamos a él para pedir un deseo, cada uno saco una moneda, a la cuenta de tres tiramos la moneda, la luna se reflejaba en le hermosos lago._

**-Yo creo que ya se hizo mi deseo**_ –Darién hablo a lo cual todos volteamos a verlo_

**-A si, ¿cual fue?**_ –Mina pregunto sensualmente, era una chica especial_

**-Este**_ –sin darme tiempo ni de pensar, Darién me tomo por la cintura y poso sus labios sobre los míos, en cuanto sentí su labios junto a los míos me aleje bruscamente y le plantee una bofetada, Seiya se acerco a él y lo alejo bruscamente de mi lado, eso sí sorprendió a todo, incluso hasta a Darién, Seiya me miro fijamente y sonrió, de un momento a otro callo al suelo._

_Salimos de ese lugar, no sé que le había pasado a Seiya, creo que esos dolores de cabeza no son normales. Medite todo el camino sobre lo que había pasado, Darién aun no salía de su asombro, Seiya lo había empujado y si no se hubiera desmayado seguro lo abría golpeado, lo que más me incomoda es que esa sonrisa que me regalo era la de Seiya. Pasamos a dejar primero a Hotaru quien iba preocupada, pero sabía que estaría bien, Mina por su parte dijo que se quedaría cuidándolo a lo que yo también me ofrecí, pero al final Darién dijo que no era necesario que él lo haría. Llegamos al hangar, Darién cargo a Seiya hasta su recamara y yo subí a mi auto, me dirigí a la casa de huéspedes para llamar al abuelo._

**-Hola, abuelo**_ – fue confortable escuchar la voz del abuelo_

**-Serena, pequeña ¿estás bien?**_ –el abuelo sonó preocupado, era lógico habíamos hablado en la mañana y ahora lo llamo al borde de la desesperación_

**-Estoy bien, es solo que creo que Seiya intento recordar, pero se desmayo antes de hacerlo**_ –las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas_

**-Pequeña, ya****verás que pronto será el mismo de siempre, mañana te llegara la siguiente pieza**_ –el abuelo trato de recordarme el porqué estaba en ese lugar._

**-Eso espero abuelo, ya no soporto verlo con otra mujer y cada vez me enamoro de la persona que ahora es**_ –amaba a mi esposo, pero me estaba enamorando de Jasón._

**-Es lógico, vivir dos vidas diferentes con una misma persona, es poder amarla en diferentes aspectos, no estés tristes serena, veras que pronto se solucionara todo**_ –era verdad, podía estar dos vidas con el mismo amor._

**-Está bien, gracias abuelo, que duermas bien, tengo que trabajar mañana **_–me despedí del abuelo y dormí plácidamente esa noche._

**POV DE SEIYA**

_Desperté la mañana siguiente, no podía recordar el porqué aparecí en mi cuarto, recuerdo que por ultimo me encontraba a la orilla del lago, y estos dolores de cabeza son más seguidos, no puedo controlarlo, no sé que me hasta sucediendo, Serena es muy atenta conmigo, se ha dedicado a ayudarnos, además si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera podido reparar este avión, pero mis sueños me atormentan cada día más, ese sonar de bombas en mi cabeza, los disparos, carros que se mueven, el ruido del avión y esa fotografía que no logro distinguir, no me han dejado dormir. Porque siento que olvide algo importante, es mejor que me aleje de ella, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella este dolor de cabeza regresa._

**FIN DEL POV DE SEIYA**

_Las fiestas de fin de años se acercaban, la gente adornaba sus casas con lucecitas de colores, los árboles navideños estaban alegremente decorados, en las calles se veía la solidaridad, mi corazón se lleno de tristeza era un año más que la pasaba lejos de mi esposo amado, pero esta vez había algo diferente, el estaba conmigo aunque no como yo quería pero era suficiente verlo, al llegar al trabajo Sepsuna me informo de los planes para la fiesta de año nuevo._

**-Mañana será la fiesta de fin año nuevo, ¿la pasaras aquí?**_ –Sepsuna pregunto dulcemente_

**-No tengo a donde ir, así que, aquí estaré**_ –recordé con tristeza al abuelo, pues al igual que nosotros la pasara lejos de los que ama._

**-Me alegra que te quedes, Hotaru esta feliz, dice que eres una gran amiga y que se la pasaron muy bien en la feria**_ –Sepsuna había cambiado, seguramente estas fiestas le ablandaban mas el corazón._

_La fiesta había llegado, todo el pueblo celebrar en el salón municipal, así que todos acudirían tardeo o temprano y especialmente para convivir con las personas que amaban, todo usaban sus mejores galas así que yo no sería la acepción, me puse un vestido rosa estilo halter, esperaba ver a Seiya, le encantaban los bailes, nos encantaba bailar y juguetear mientras lo hacíamos, mis recuerdos hieren mi alma, pero sé que el regresara a mi algún día, llegue a la fiesta, Seiya, Darién y Mina estaban sentados en una de las mesas, Sepsuna me saludo y me dijo que estaba preciosa, el pueblo completo se encontraba en ese lugar, era un pequeño pueblo, mas parecías familia que vecinos, Darién levanto su mano para hacerme saber que querían que llegara._

_Me acerque a la mesa, salude a cada uno, claro no le agradaba mucho a Mina, y creo que ella a mi tampoco, Mina le coqueteaba con Seiya llevaba un vestido blanco con naranja y zapatos del mismo color, definitivamente el naranja era su color favorito, vi como le hablaba al oído a Seiya invitándolo a bailar._

**-¿Quieres bailar?**_ –Mina le pregunto a Seiya_

**-No, creo que no**_ –Seiya se negó, eso me lleno de alegría, al menos Jasón no bailaba._

**-Por favor, quiero bailar**_ –Mina hacia pucheros, yo la veía de reojo, me dan ganas de sacarle los ojos, Darién tomaba su ponche, yo perdí mi mirada buscando a Hotaru._

_Mina insistió pero Seiya se apartó, así que Darién invito a Mina a bailar y ella se puso de pie contenta. Así que era mi oportunidad, no sé el motivo por el cual el no bailo con ella, pero creo que mi oportunidad había llegado, me senté en la silla que esta frente a él._

**-¿No te gusta bailar?**_ –pregunte con una cálida sonrisa._

**-No me siento con ánimos**_ –Seiya estaba muy serio, jamás vi serio a Seiya, el vivía sonriendo, era el hombre más feliz del planeta, siempre lo decía y yo junto a él la mujer más feliz del universo._

**-Ya veo, a mi me encanta bailar, pero creo que esta vez me quedare con las ganas de hacerlo**_ –cruce mi pierna y vi tristemente hacia la pista de baile, donde mucha gente bailaba felizmente._

**-¿Es en serio?**_ –su duda me hizo voltear a verlo rápidamente._

**-¡Sí!**_ –dije con una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro, Mientras platicábamos y yo utilizaba mi ingenuidad contra él, creo que algo dentro de él recordó ya que se puso de pie, justo como lo hacía cuando me amaba_

**-Ven bailemos, no quiero que pienses que no somos cortes en este pueblo **_–no pensaría eso jamás, pero bailar con él era el sueño de toda mujer._

**-Nunca lo haría**_ –susurre, me llenaba de alegría que aunque sea por cortesía el bailara conmigo._

_Caminamos hasta la pista de baile, me tomo de la mano como antes, cada paso que daba me hacia volar, sentía el pasado frente a mí, la gente nos veía como si fuéramos la pareja del año, claro la mirada de Mina me acecinaba, aunque eso no me preocupo, Seiya seguía bailando tan bien como antes, sus manos posadas en mi cintura me hacia vibrar, todo en el es perfecto, la música cambio a algo más lento, pensé en sentarme e hice el movimiento para caminar hacia la mesa pero él me tomo con firmeza y me atrajo a él, bailamos como dos enamorados, era algo hermoso, no podía creerlo, la canción sonaba al fondo, me recosté sobre su hombro y el inhalo el olor de mi cabello, estaba junto a él y eso me emocionaba, pero no sé qué paso, el dolor de cabeza regreso, Seiya me apretó junto a él y luego me soltó para salir corriendo, no supe que hacer quede parada al medio de la pista y todos veían la escena, así que decidí seguirlo, salí a la acera y el estaba sobre su carro recostado sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, así que me acerque a él, quería saber que le pasaba y que esto terminara de una vez por todas, todos salieron tras nosotros, pero lo peor fue cuando me acerque a Seiya, pose mis manos sobre su hombro el abrió los ojos como dos enormes plato, se alejo bruscamente de mi, cayendo al suelo y empezó a dar de gritos._


End file.
